


［斑叽］

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Fanwork - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr
Summary: 小叽和宇智波斑的小故事





	［斑叽］

宇智波斑一生不弱于人，哪怕对方是是被赞为忍者之神的千手柱间。可他唯一一次栽到别人手里，就是他最宠溺的侄女，宇智波叽。

这孩子算得上他的劫数了。彼时的宇智波斑摸了摸睡在他腿上的小叽软乎乎的头毛，长悠悠地叹了一声。

宇智波叽家里亲人死得早，便被起了这么个贱名，好养活。小姑娘吃百家饭长到了三岁，满地乱窜时不小心滚到泥地里，脏兮兮的，哭得凄惨，像小猫似的。本来这没人管的，可谁叫她好命，碰到宇智波斑呢？

斑打听到这小姑娘亲近的家人都在战役里丧生了，便把她拎了回去，打算遇到族里合适的人家再让他们带走，谁知道这一留就是好多年。

“你这小孩怎么能这么不自爱！过来！”

斑是不太会教女孩子的，可他怎么也没想到宇智波叽会干出这种事儿。

昨晚他半夜察觉不对，本来以为是敌袭，差点把小叽的脖子扭断，小鸡害怕地一叫，斑才发现不对，差点就叫这孩子身首异处了，斑现在想想都后怕不已。而且他惊觉过来后，居然发现小叽把他的裤子扒下来了一半，还偷偷摸摸把他的下体从兜裆布里扯了出来。

斑气得发抖，他养了小叽这么多年，可不想养成这样一个女孩，年纪这么小就自轻自贱以后可怎么办？所以纵使小叽哭的凄惨更甚以往的每一次，斑都硬着心肠没有安慰，反倒是脱了手套，扯过小叽狠狠拍了一顿屁股，虎着脸问她：“你知错了吗？！”

小叽哽咽着不说话，挣扎着想跑。斑一只手钳住她，不由分说又是一顿巴掌，把她的小屁股拍得通红。

“知错了吗？”

打了好几次，小叽才抽抽搭搭地小声说知错了。

斑叹了口气，把小叽抱在怀里，心想：这也是他的错，他根本没教过她这些，或许是小孩不小心在哪里看到哪对玩，以为是有意思的事叫我陪她玩吧。小姑娘还抽噎着，斑心又软了。他絮絮叨叨地跟小叽说了好久女孩子要自尊自爱保护自己的问题，直到她躺在他臂弯里睡着。

可他没想到还没过多久就又发生这事了。斑还真没想到他亲手养大的宇智波叽居然是个撬锁破防隐藏气息的天才。这回斑被惊醒时整个阴茎都被小叽含住了。

斑不敢动，只好按住小叽的肩膀厉声叫她放开。

小叽抬头看了看斑，清澈的大眼睛水汪汪的，可就是倔的很，任是斑怎么催她搡她也不松口。

斑再次催她放嘴时，小叽偷偷吸了一口。

“咝！”

斑抖了一下，腰弓了起来，他的手指不由自主地插过小叽的黑发虚虚地按在了她的后脑上。斑的脑子一片空白，他能感受到自己硬了，也能感受到小叽努力地挪动着舌头，最后他射在了小叽的嘴里。

直到斑射完小叽都没放开斑的阴茎，还认真地一点点把斑的精液咽下舔光。斑清醒过来后，坐在床沿上捂住了脸，皱着眉头，闷了好久好久。这是什么事儿啊。小叽乖乖地跪坐在他脚下看着他，还偶尔偷偷瞟一眼斑的胯下。

“你这孩子!你这孩子……!唉……”

斑又说不出话了，只是又长长地叹了一声。

不管怎么说，他这也是坏了小叽的清誉，就算是小姑娘自己不懂事，他也不能就这么假装什么都没发生。他呆坐了良久，到底下定了决心，肃着脸和小叽一样跪坐在小叽对面，打算彻夜促膝长谈，商量一下小叽和他的婚事。谁料小叽听到斑的说法，眼睛一下子闪亮亮的，稚嫩的笑容像新放的花朵一般，忙不迭地连连点头。斑说什么她都说“好呀，好呀！”斑总觉得这熊孩子在开玩笑，拿婚姻当儿戏，可他问小叽时，小叽马上就撅起嘴使劲摇头。

现在又是很多年过去了。躺在斑腿上的小叽皱皱眉哼了哼，还没醒，只是手自己摸摸索索地又摸到斑胯下去了。斑低下头轻轻一笑。这么多年过去了，不过她这个毛病倒是一直没改。

这应该是这孩子对他的爱一种另类的证明吧。斑想着，靠着身后的障子上，脱下手套，一只手搭上小叽那只不安分的小手，也闭上眼睡着了。


End file.
